Dernier voyage
by Fanjag
Summary: SPOILERS SAISON 2.  Damon et Elena se retrouvent seuls face à leurs sentiments, leurs regrets et la mort.


DISCLAIMER : Tout d'abord, les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de leurs auteurs, je me suis contentée de les leur emprunter sur quelques pages. J'ai été influencée par le dernier épisode de la saison 2 de Vampire Diaries, mais j'avais besoin d'écrire ma propre vision de ce moment tendre entre Elena et Damon. La fin ne faisait pas partie de mon scénario initial, mais elle s'est imposée...

* * *

><p>Le sang coule lentement dans son cou mais la douleur d'Elena ne vient pas de sa blessure. Damon vient de perdre connaissance, appuyé contre elle, et pour la première fois depuis que Stefan l'a prévenue, elle réalise qu'elle va sans doute perdre celui qui, victime d'une hallucination, vient de la blesser. L'antidote, s'il existe, ne peut venir que de Klaus et elle doute que sa bonté d'âme ne le pousse à sauver le vampire. Rassemblant son courage et faisant appel à une force qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir en elle, elle parvient à ramener Damon, toujours inconscient, dans sa chambre et à l'installer le plus confortablement possible. Sous les mèches de cheveux noirs, une sueur maladive perle et Elena détourne les yeux en voyant l'étendue des dégâts sur le bras du vampire. Les veines sont gonflées et elle peut voir le sang les parcourir en répandant le poison dans tout son corps. Elle tente de prévenir ses amis mais ni Stefan, ni Bonnie, ni Jeremy ne répondent. Un gémissement la pousse à retourner auprès de Damon.<p>

- Elena…

- Je suis là… Ca va aller, je suis là…

Pendant un instant, les yeux bleus qu'il pose sur elle semblent ne pas la voir et elle craint qu'il ne soit en proie à une autre hallucination mais très vite, il la reconnaît et un sourire fatigué passe sur ses lèvres.

- Quel idiot ! Première fois qu'on est en tête à tête dans ma chambre et je m'endors bêtement au lieu de…

Une forte quinte de toux l'empêche de continuer. Du sang jaillit de sa bouche, qu'Elena essuie lentement avec une serviette humide.

- Chut… Arrête de dire des bêtises. Garde tes forces.

- À quoi bon ? Je vais mourir Elena. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- Ne dis pas ça. Stefan va trouver l'antidote.

- J'espère surtout qu'il ne se fera pas tuer. Quelqu'un doit te protéger.

Un sommeil troublé l'emporte à nouveau alors qu'Elena éponge son front. À défaut d'un traitement efficace, elle ne peut rien faire d'autre que tenter de le soulager. L'homme allongé devant elle n'est plus celui dont elle a fait la connaissance près de deux ans auparavant, dans la maison qui est désormais la sienne. L'ombre noire dans ses yeux s'est adoucie ces derniers temps et son cynisme est moins présent, même s'il est toujours prompt à la violence. Cependant, elle a compris que l'attaque était sa seule défense et sa conscience lui rappelle alors qu'elle est en partie responsable de sa blessure. S'il n'avait pas tenté d'aider Matt et Caroline, Tyler ne l'aurait pas mordu. Un acte désintéressé que le vampire assoiffé de sang et de vengeance n'aurait même pas envisagé un an auparavant. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive et elle s'endort à son chevet, momentanément vaincue par la peur, la tristesse et la fatigue. Le poids de son regard posé sur elle la réveille en sursaut. Elle s'éclipse alors rapidement dans la salle de bains pour masquer la trace de ses pleurs et trouver un autre linge humide.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là. Je pourrais encore te faire du mal.

Sa main s'approche du cou d'Elena, qui se concentre sur l'anneau dont les reflets bleus changent à la lumière de la lampe de chevet. Cependant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de frémir lorsque les doigts froids effleurent la marque laissée par les crocs.

- Va soigner ça… Je suis désolé Elena.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Et arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire ! J'ai toujours été en danger en ta présence alors je ne vais pas te laisser tomber maintenant. Il n'y a pas plus de risques qu'il y a six mois !

Un violent spasme parcourt le corps de Damon dont les dents se serrent dans un effort désespéré pour ne pas céder à la souffrance. Une fois la crise passée, il reprend conscience de son environnement et réalise que les bras d'Elena le serrent contre elle, comme une tentative dérisoire pour le protéger. Dans un soupir, il laisse retomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie et murmure :

- Merci.

Les yeux bleus se ferment à nouveau et il tente de se concentrer sur la douce chaleur qui l'enveloppe. Cette fois, il est prêt à l'accueillir, à l'accepter. Comme elle lui parait loin cette affreuse nuit où Rose est morte ! Peut-être va-t-il la retrouver. Lui dire qu'il regrette de ne pas l'avoir plus aimée. De n'avoir pas su la sauver.

-Damon ? Damon ?

La voix d'Elena, suppliante, le tire de sa torpeur, l'oblige à revenir vers elle, dans un monde qui n'est plus que douleur. Péniblement, il entrouvre les yeux et apprécie le doux contact de la main fraîche sur son front.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ?

-Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais ?

Un sanglot masque alors son sourire, mais Damon l'a vu. Il s'y raccroche comme à une bouée.

- Pas tant que tu me souris, Elena. Tu sais, je ne pensais pas que ça ferait si mal… Je ne crois pas pouvoir attendre ton chevalier en armure encore longtemps.

- Il faut garder espoir Damon. S'il te plait.

- Je… Je suis sincèrement désolé Elena. Pour Jenna, pour Jeremy, pour ce que je t'ai fait ce soir et tous les autres soirs avant cela. Je t'ai tant blessée !

- N'en parlons plus… Repose-toi.

- Non… C'était ma faute. Depuis le début. J'en voulais à Stefan et je voulais qu'il souffre. Sans jamais m'inquiéter des conséquences. C'est un peu tard, mais dis-lui que je regrette.

- Tu le lui diras toi-même… Il ne va pas tarder…

Une nouvelle fois, il sent son corps se tendre, puis se tordre sous l'effet du poison. La sueur l'aveugle et il ne peut retenir un cri. Chaque respiration est une bataille au cours de laquelle il a l'impression d'être poignardé.

- Je t'en prie… Fais que ça s'arrête. Je n'en peux plus.

Elena est encore aveuglée par ses larmes lorsqu'elle pose doucement la tête de Damon sur l'oreiller pour se glisser plus près de lui et le regarder dans les yeux :

- Je peux te pardonner. T'accompagner jusqu'au bout. Mais ça, c'est hors de question. Ne me demande pas de te tuer.

- J'avais l'intuition que tu ne serais pas d'accord. Mais bon, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir au moins essayé.

Le visage de la jeune fille vient se nicher contre son épaule et des souvenirs des premiers moments passés avec Katherine lui reviennent en mémoire. Il était heureux à cette époque. Humain et heureux. Pourquoi n'a-t-il plus jamais trouvé le bonheur après cela ? Pourquoi a-t-il toujours fait les mauvais choix ? Préféré la vengeance au pardon ? Mais surtout, pourquoi a-t-il commencé à changer en revenant à _Mystic Falls_ ? Le sourire d'Elena occupe alors toute la place dans son esprit. Non pas la triste imitation de ces dernières semaines, mais le sourire radieux généralement réservé à son héros de frère. C'est pour se voir un jour digne de recevoir ce sourire que Damon a voulu changer. Il est désormais trop tard pour que ce rêve se réalise mais il ne peut se résoudre à emporter son secret :

- Je t'aime Elena. Je sais bien que tu aimes Stefan, je l'ai compris maintenant. Mais c'est ma dernière chance de te le dire. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi te dire que je t'aime.

Contre lui, il la sent acquiescer silencieusement en tentant de contenir ses larmes. Il poursuit alors rapidement, sentant ses forces décliner :

- C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton pardon. Je ne le mérite pas mais je ne peux supporter l'idée que tu me détestes.

- Je ne te déteste pas Damon. Nous sommes amis.

Sur ces mots, elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue avant de reculer pour le regarder. Les lèvres du vampire forment un « merci » qui demeure muet et ses paupières restent closes. Instinctivement, Elena sait que la fin est toute proche. 145 ans d'existence vont s'éteindre ce soir, et la douleur peinte sur les traits habituellement impassibles de Damon lui brise le cœur. Il reste néanmoins une chose qu'elle peut faire pour lui. Quelque chose qu'elle lui a toujours refusé. Sans lâcher sa main, elle approche son visage du sien et l'embrasse doucement. Un sourire se dessine alors sur les lèvres de Damon Salvatore, tandis qu'il plonge dans le néant. Toutes ses souffrances disparaissent comme par magie jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus que le goût du sel des larmes de la femme qu'il aime, déposé sur sa bouche pour l'accompagner dans son dernier voyage.


End file.
